


Candy Conversation

by NephilimEQ



Series: Candy Conversations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Some sexy times, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to talk to Cas, and decides that candy hearts are a better option. Less chance of him messing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Conversation

 

**Candy Conversation**

Dean sees the candy hearts on the table and can’t find it in himself to resist. Rifling through them, he pulls out the two perfect ones and slides them across the table so that they’re in front of Cas, where he is pretending to read, but is actually carefully watching Dean. The two candies simply say, _angel_  and _let’s talk._

A small smile appears on the angel’s lips at seeing the words, so he reaches into the bowl as well and slides a candy reading _oh boy_  in Dean’s direction. Dean rolls his eyes and digs through the bowl a second time and grins wide when he finds _wise guy_  and _be mine_. He puts them in front of Cas and waits for his reaction.

Dean is shocked when Cas quickly finds three more candies. One of them actually says _yes dear,_  but the r is faded, so it looks like his name. The other two are _will you_  and _kiss me_ , and dean smirks.

Oh, it’s not going to be _that_  easy.

He sends back a single candy that says, _what time_ , wishing he could have found a better one, but it seems to work, because Cas’s fingers sift eagerly through the bowl and he puts a yellow one in front of him that says, _let’s kiss._

Boy, is someone eager. Wanting to make him suffer, Dean nearly laughs out loud when he puts his pink one down. 

_One kiss._

The next one takes a bit longer for Cas to find, but Dean patiently waits, and snorts when he reads the orange one with the typing slanted, simply stating, _yes now._

The last one takes him only two seconds to find and he grins as he stands up and puts it in front of his boyfriend.

_Nice try._

At this, Cas looks up at him, confusion and frustration clouding his eyes, and Dean has to withhold the impulse to plant one on him right then and there. Instead, he reaches down and picks up the one that says _kiss me_  and pops it in his mouth.

He turns and starts to walk away from the table, but a firm hand on his collar drags him back, Cas now towering over him, as Dean is unexpectedly on his back on the table.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Cas growls into his ear before dragging Dean’s lips up to his, capturing him a brutal, altogether way too sexy kiss. Dean groans and sinks into it, not caring that his angel is now straddling him, a knee on either side of his thighs.

Just as they start to move with the kiss, Cas’s hands wandering down to the hunter’s belt buckle, they hear…

“Oh, god, guys…seriously? Just…keep it in the bedroom, man…!”

Dean lets out a small laugh and pulls away from the angel’s lips and says, “Not a bad idea. What do you say, angel? Be mine?”

Castiel smirks.

“I’ve always been yours, Dean.”

 


End file.
